The present invention relates to a chain guard for use on a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a chain guard that has a bracket and a bracket extension that may be capable of rotating relative to one another and where the extension may be formed of a unitary piece.
Many people enjoy riding bicycles. Some children and families confine their use of bicycles to improved, paved areas and streets. Others enjoy racing bicycles in various peloton events. However, some people enjoy riding bicycles off-road, often in rugged terrain.
When a bicycle is ridden off-road, a rider may encounter rocks, ruts, tree stumps, and other obstacles, both natural and man-made. Bicycles designed for such riding may include parts and features to improve ride performance as well as to protect both rider and bicycle from these obstacles.
In some cases, the designs of various parts of the bicycle are modified to accommodate these items. For example, in order to better distribute shock and minimize the risk of puncture, the tire may be widened from the standard narrow tire for a road bike. In other examples, shock absorbers can be modified to include springs (or the equivalent) with an increased spring constant and longer path of travel. These modifications at least partially compensate for the additional strain placed on the bicycle and the rider.
In some examples, it may be desirable to include features that reduce or minimize the risk that a part of the bicycle would be damaged by ambient objects. Among the bicycle parts most likely to contact ambient objects are the chain and the chain rings. These chain rings, and the chain that surrounds them, are particularly vulnerable. There is little protective structure that is typically placed in front of or near these components. Accordingly, once the front wheel has, for example, passed over an obstacle and returned to the ground on the other side, the obstacle may come into contact with the chain ring and chain.
What is desirable is for some sort of guard to be included that serves as a barrier to at least some of the potential impacts of obstacles against the chain ring and chain. One example of a known design is shown in commonly owned U.S. Reissued Pat. No. Re. 42,436. While such a design may achieve some of the desired purposes of a chain ring guard, there are other features that may be deemed desirable that could be included.
The present design improves on the prior design in a number of ways. For example, the design disclosed herein includes a U-shaped end that is integrally formed with the bracket extension that extends below the chain ring. This U-shaped end may be configured to allow a pulley or other chain retainer to be installed. The retainer may be slidably installed to further protect the rider from injury by maintaining the chain in contact with the chain ring.
Further, the bracket extension disclosed herein may be rotatably attached to the bracket. This rotatable attachment may aid a user in assembling the structure onto a bicycle.
In addition, the rotation feature may allow for greater ease of replacement.
These and other features and combinations of these and other features may be important to a user and further reduce the user's risk of injury when riding a bicycle in an off-road context.